Promesas
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Todo entre ellas siempre va de un extremo al otro. SwanQueen.


**Promesas**

* * *

_**The only promise I could make you**_

_**Is that my promise is a lie**_

_**No matter what I say or what I do**_

_**I know how this will end**_

_**So I'm turning away now before we begin**_

_**And no matter what you say or what you do**_

_**I know how this will end**_

_**So I'm turning away now**_

_**I'm dangerous for you**_

_**My promise is I will hurt you**_

* * *

El beso era intenso y pasional, como lo era todo entre ellas, no era amable ni suave, no era dulce ni tierno, todo lo contrario a aquellas palabras, era rudo, salvaje, cargado de deseo y lujuria mal contenidos, de sentimientos escondidos detrás de miradas duras y palabras desabridas, de amenazas y confianza ganada y perdida una y otra vez. Porque era como si nunca pudiesen encontrarse en un punto medio, con ellas era siempre ir de un extremo al otro y aquel beso era fiel reflejo de toda su historia, un choque de voluntades, del deseo de dominar a la otra, de imponerse, de ganar una guerra que el destino había forzado sobre ellas.

Y a aquel beso siguieron otros iguales, movimientos bruscos a través del pasillo donde aquella batalla había comenzado, caricias abrasadoras, bocas demandantes, jadeos involuntarios, manos tratando de encontrar el camino hacia la piel encendida escondida bajo la ropa. Guiadas ciegamente por un deseo creciente, cuya llama consumía todo lo demás, pensamientos y sentido común, la discusión que había comenzado todo aquello olvidada tras el contacto de sus labios y el primer encuentro de sus lenguas.

Pero con ellas era ir de un extremo a otro…

Cuando Regina sintió el sofá chocar contra sus piernas, apenas tuvo tiempo para anticipar la caída sobre él y arrastró a Emma con ella, sus labios no se separaron ni un milímetro mientras sus cuerpos se acomodaban en aquella nueva posición, encajando como piezas perdidas de un viejo puzzle. Y la lujuria comenzó a ceder ante otros sentimientos más profundos y sinceros, aquellos que hasta ahora habían logrado mantener bajo control y en secreto, disfrazados de salvaje deseo, de un odio que había cruzado la proverbial estrecha línea que lo separaba de su contrario. Ahora ya no «luchaban» por dominar, sus manos bajaron el ritmo cuando por fin encontraron cálida piel y las caricias se tornaron suaves, lentas, a veces casi reverentes. Y los besos perdieron su agresividad, ralentizando el movimiento de sus bocas, saboreándose, conociéndose de nuevo otra vez. La dureza se tornó en suavidad.

En el momento en que Regina sintió el cambio de ritmo, de lo que controlaba las acciones de ambas, en ese momento en que sentimientos ignorados y enterrados en lo más profundo se hacían notar subiendo a la superficie, en ese instante el miedo hizo también acto de presencia. Miedo a lo que todo aquello significaba. Miedo de hacia dónde podría conducirlas. Miedo a amar de nuevo y volver a perder. «El amor es debilidad.»

—¿Algo va mal? —inquirió Emma parando al notar cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Se irguió unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Esto —musitó Regina tratando de ignorar los latidos desbocados de su corazón y la intensad con la que la miraba la rubia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa.

—Esto… —Regina movió una mano entre ambas—. Tú y yo. Esto que estamos haciendo no está bien.

—¿Por qué? Yo diría que hace un momento no te lo parecía así.

—Señorita Swan, por favor… —Trató de salir de debajo de ella, de incorporarse y poner una necesitada distancia entre ambas, pero Emma no parecía dispuesta a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

—No, nada de «Señorita Swan». ¿Por qué, Regina? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Nada, ese es el por qué, nada ha cambiado. Y ahora apártate. —Apoyó las manos en los hombros de la sheriff y la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo caso omiso de la voz que le decía que la atrajese de nuevo hacia sí, que dejase que sus cuerpos se encontraran de nuevo y que fuesen ellos los que hablasen sin palabras.

—No lo entiendo, creía… —Emma, aunque reluctante, no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de la morena.

—¿Qué creía? ¿Que de repente todo iba a solucionarse con un beso? Por favor. —Regina dejó ir una risa despectiva, una que ocultase la verdad de sus sentimientos—. No sea ridícula, Señorita Swan. —Se levantó arreglándose la ropa y se dirigió al mueble bar de su salón, necesitaba una copa y rápido.

—Ya basta —gruñó Emma yendo tras sus pasos—. Deja de mentir y esconderte, Regina. Esta no es la mujer que hace un momento estaba entre mis brazos. Dime qué ocurre, dime la verdad.

Emma la tomó de un brazo y la obligó al volverse hacia ella y Regina se encontró con la misma mirada intensa de hacía unos instantes, salvo que ahora se había tornado más seria; aquellos ojos, que oscilaban entre el verde y el azul según la luz y las emociones de su dueña, tenían el poder de atravesar todos sus muros y alcanzar el pequeño rincón donde su alma se escondía. Sabía que no podía mentirle porque Emma vería a través de la mentira, había sido así desde el momento en que juntas habían salvado Storybrook y juntas habían salvado a Henry y vuelto de Nunca Jamás meses atrás. Solo le quedaba la dura verdad para alejarla.

—Lo único que puede salir de esto es que ambas salgamos heridas, Emma. Toda la gente que ha significado algo para mí, o ha muerto o ha sufrido. Y yo he sufrido y cometido actos terribles por ello. No estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar por ello.

—No tiene porque ser así esta vez. Esta vez…

—No —la cortó—, no sigas, por favor. No insistas, no hagas promesas que no sabes si podrás mantener. Emma, tú misma lo reconociste una vez, que tras lo ocurrido con Neal, tu primer instinto es alejarte cuando las cosas se tornan serias, huir antes de que puedan hacerte daño de nuevo.

—He cambiado —intervino con mirada suplicante—. Sigo aquí, ¿no? Por Henry y… por ti sigo aquí. He cambiado, igual que tú.

—¿Cuánto hemos cambiado realmente? —Regina sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? No puedes decirlo en serio, claro que hemos cambiado… ¿Por qué te niegas algo como esto ahora que, ahora que…? —Emma vaciló incapaz de poner en palabras los pensamientos y emociones que cruzaban su mente.

—¿Ahora que nos hemos dejado llevar por la lujuria? —Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Sabes que no solo es eso.

—Puede, pero no vamos a seguir para averiguarlo. Entiéndelo, no puede haber nada así entre nosotras. Piensa en las consecuencias. Es demasiado peligroso. Yo soy peligrosa, Emma.

—Eso es una estupidez. El día en que salvamos Storybrook dejaste de ser la Reina Malvada, puedes seguir siendo igual de fría y calculadora, tener tu carácter y tu temperamento, pero ya no eres esa mujer guiada por la venganza y el odio ciegos.

—¿Tengo que recordarte cómo ha empezado todo esto? Estábamos discutiendo, querida.

—Me da igual. —Emma cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró desafiante.

—A mí no. —Sus ojos le devolvieron el mismo desafío—. No importa nada de lo que digas. He tomado mi decisión. No voy a ceder. Porque igual que tú no puedes hacer promesas imposibles, lo único que yo te puedo prometer es que al final acabaré haciéndote daño.

—Si de verdad no te importo, no me dirías eso.

—Si de verdad te importo, harás como que esto no ha pasado nunca y seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Es lo que quiero. —Agradeció que su voz no vacilara ni se quebrara. Era mejor así, se dijo, terminar antes de que nada empezase realmente.

Emma la contempló unos segundos en silencio, finalmente sonrió de medio lado, descruzó los brazos y avanzó el paso que las separaba, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

—El tiempo de esconderse y huir se ha terminado para ti y para mí —dijo Emma en un ronco susurró, las manos ascendiendo por sus brazos hasta detenerse en su cuello.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Regina no pudo suprimir el estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo bajo aquella cálida y suave caricia, ante esa mirada llena de promesas y nuevos sueños. La rubia sonrió completamente al comprobar el efecto que su tacto y cercanía tenían sobre ella y la antigua reina no pudo más que maldecirse así misma por aquella debilidad.

—Emma… —Su tono era casi suplicante—… No puede ser… La Reina Malvada y la Salvadora… No es como se supone que el cuento debe terminar. —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, ocultando la cara y apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos que conseguían desarmarla con tanta facilidad.

—Esto no es un cuento, no estamos en el Bosque Encantado. —Emma puso un dedo en su barbilla y le alzó el rostro, conectando de nuevo sus ojos—. Si la única promesa que puedes hacerme es que al final me harás daño, yo te prometo que no dejaré que eso ocurra. Y esa es una promesa que pienso mantener.

Emma se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo desaparecer la última distancia, y conectó de nuevo sus labios; Regina trató de resistirse al principio, de mantenerse firme en su decisión, pero esas últimas palabras, esa promesa sincera y decidida… No podía seguir luchando en contra de todo cuanto deseaba, de unos sentimientos agitados que no querían volver al oscuro rincón donde habían permanecido ocultos todo este tiempo. Tras unos segundos de una batalla que sabía perdida de antemano, acabó respondiendo al beso, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la rubia y la atrajeron más hacia sí, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Y en los minutos que duró el largo beso, el miedo apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez decidió ignorarlo y dejarse llevar por las otras sensaciones y emociones que Emma y ella misma estaban poniendo en aquel beso. Porque si había algo que sabía con certeza sobre la otra mujer era que no había quien la ganase a cabezonería y que no abandonaría tan fácilmente un desafío. ¿Y amar a la Reina Malvada? Eso sí que era un desafío.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, las frentes apoyadas una contra otra, sendas pequeñas sonrisas se esbozaban en los rostros de ambas.

—¿Quieres seguir dónde lo dejamos antes en el sofá? —inquirió Emma en un tono sugerente pero que contenía también indicios de algo todavía no dicho en voz alta entre ellas.

Regina rió suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza, pero se dejó llevar por la rubia de vuelta al sofá mencionado.

—Es imposible, Señorita Swan —dijo sin que la sonrisa abandonase su cara.

—Pero es así como le gusto, señora alcaldesa —contradijo Emma guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que volvían a sentarse entrelazando sus cuerpos, esta vez sin prisas, sin la agresividad del comienzo.

—Tal vez. —Ahora fue ella la que se inclinó sobre la rubia, reconectando sus bocas nuevamente y presionándola poco a poco hasta que su espalda descansó por completo sobre el sofá—. Acabaremos arrepintiéndonos de esto —musitó entre besos, sin embargo carecía de la convicción de antes.

—Quizás. Quizás no. Pero antes lo viviremos y veremos hacia dónde nos lleva. Porque no pienso creerme tu falsa promesa y haré todo lo posible por mantener la verdad de la mía. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que este sea nuestro final feliz…

Y por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, Regina decidió olvidarse del miedo y la incertidumbre, de las palabras de su madre, «el amor es debilidad», y creer que podía encontrar una felicidad que pensaba perdida para siempre, permitir ser salvada de su propia oscuridad y dudas y creer en las palabras y promesa de Emma Swan.

—Tal vez lo sea…

**. — FIN — .**

* * *

**N. de A.:** Mi primer SwanQween ^^, espero que esté a la altura ;). Nunca pensé que escribiría nada de este fandom, mucho menos que acabaría shippeando esta pareja xD (no suelo hacerlo con parejas que sé imposibles, pero tengo que reconocer que si los guionistas y productores de la serie hubiesen tenido más valor y se hubiesen decidido por seguir una ruta menos "tradicional", OUAT tenía bastantes papeletas para seguir ese camino, solo hay que imaginar qué podría ocurrir sin Emma en vez de la Salvadora, fuese el Salvador, mm, seguro que la serie estaría siguiendo otro camino ahora mismo :P, en fin).

Este es un pequeño one-shot que puede que me anime a continuar más adelante, no sé, puede que con una secuela más hacia delante en el tiempo (hay una idea por ahí dando vueltas, pero plasmar bien la voz de los personajes en castellano me cuesta bastante, ya que veo la serie V.O.). Las estrofas del principio pertenecen a la canción "The Promise" del grupo In This Moment (os recomendaría escucharla, aunque advierto que no es para todos los gustos xD); desde hace unos días, no podía dejar de pensar lo bien que se ajusta esta canción a Emma y Regina y de ahí este pequeño fanfic.


End file.
